overlordfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyfather/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers In YGGDRASIL, there were over 6000 different spells that players could learn. The normal amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300 at maximum. Skyfather knows up to 300 spells. 'Godhood Bonus Abilities' * Absolute Divine Resistance * Chains of Divine * Blessings of Kings * Blessings of Might * Boundless Conviction * Create High Tier Angel (4/day) * Create Middle Tier Angel (12/day) * Create Low Tier Angel (20/day) * Hand of Faith * Hand of Hope * Hand of Judgment * Hand of Purity * Hand of Ruination * Hand of Salvation * High Tier Magic Invalidation III * High Tier Physical Invalidation III * High Tier Repel Resistance III * Judgments of the Bold * Judgments of the Wise * Omnilingualism * Wisdom Blessing 'Basic Divine Race Traits' All basic traits. 'Over Rank Magics' While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Over Rank Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The number you could learn is one for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Over Rank magic for at least 4 times. Furthermore, Over Rank Magic has a weakness that it could not be activated consecutively. Firstly, it has an activation period and certain amount of damage done to the magic caster will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Over Rank Magic has a cooldown time for the whole party members, that cannot be removed. * Hand of Armageddon * Hand of Ascension * Hand of Protection * Hand of Retribution * Prayer of Warfare Normal Spells * Blazing Shield * Cleanse * Cleanse Wave * Complete Invisibility * Control Amnesia * Create Food and Water * Create Item * Cure * Delay Magic: True Death * Delay Teleportation * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Disarmament * Distant Vision * Divine Sphere * False Data: Life ''' * '''Fireball * Fly * Greater Cleanse * Greater Create Item * Greater Cure * Greater Disarmament * Greater Divine Sphere * Greater Heal * Greater Holy Aura * Greater Holy Fireball * Greater Holy Light * Greater Holy Slash * Greater Holy Smite * Greater Holy Strike * Greater Holy Water * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Mass Heal * Greater Rebuke * Greater Rejection * Greater Repel Demonic * Greater Repel Undeath * Greater Resistance * Greater Resurrection * Greater Shield Reflect * Greater Silence * Greater Spell Purge * Greater Spell Shatter * Greater Teleportation * Greater Urgent Heal * Heal * Holy Aura * Holy Fireball * Holy Gate * Holy Light * Holy Radiance * Holy Seal * Holy Shield * Holy Shock * Holy Slash * Holy Smite * Holy Strike * Holy Water * Lasting Cleanse * Lingering Silence * Magic Ward: Demonic * Magic Ward: Undeath * Mana Essence * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly * Mass Heal * Message * Prayer of Defense * Prayer of Healing * Prayer of Offence * Rebuke * Repel Demonic * Repel Undeath * Resurrection * Righteous Smite * Shield of Truth * Shield of Valor * Shield Reflect * Silence * Spell Purge * Spell Shatter * Spiritual Healing * Staggering Smite * Urgent Heal Other Passives * Shield and Sword * Balanced Warrior Special Skill * There is no Darkness only Goodness 'Summons' * Angel: a divine being which requires proficiency in second tier magic in order to be summoned * Archangel: a divine being which requires proficiency in third tier magic in order to be summoned * Principality: a divine being which requires proficiency in fourth tier magic in order to be summoned * Power: a divine being which requires proficiency in fifth tier magic in order to be summoned * Virtue: a divine being which requires proficiency in sixth tier magic in order to be summoned * Dominion: a divine being which requires proficiency in seventh tier magic in order to be summoned * Throne: a divine being which requires proficiency in eighth tier magic in order to be summoned * Cherubim: a divine being which requires proficiency in ninth tier magic in order to be summoned * Seraphim: a divine being which requires proficiency in tenth tier magic in order to be summoned Main Equipment *'Amor of God' **'Helmet of salvation' **'Breastplate of righteousness' **'Belt of truth' **'Shield of faith' **'Sword of Spirit' **'Boots of Peace ' Other Equipment *'Holy Grail' *'Excalibur' Consumable Items *'Minor Healing Potion' *'Lesser Healing Potion' *'Healing Potion' *'Greater Healing Potion' *'Superior Healing Potion' *'Master Healing Potion' *'Ancient Healing Potion' *'Minor Mana Potion' *'Lesser Mana Potion' *'Mana Potion' *'Greater Mana Potion' *'Superior Mana Potion' *'Master Mana Potion' *'Ancient Mana Potion': Category:Spells and Skills